Many years ago, Michelson designed and utilized an interferometer which made use of the interference of light beams in terms of a standard length to provide a wavelength measurement. More particularly, as explained in any basic textbook in physics such as, for example, the textbook "Physics" by Hausmann and Slack, second edition, 1939, at pgs. 686ff., a beam of monochromatic light was divided by a beam splitter so as to generate two beams that follow different paths, one path being variable so that upon subsequent recombination of the two beams, if they were in phase, energy addition occured, whereas if the two beams were out of phase, a cancellation of radiant energy occured. If the element utilized to change the length of the one beam path is moved a predetermined distance, a change from the addition to the cancellation of light energy was obtained, indicating by measurement of the distance moved of the wavelength of the light energy. Whereas the technique is extremely successful in general terms, if extremely high frequencies (short wavelengths) are being measured, the accuracy is somewhat limited due to the practical limitation on the measurement of the distance of the moving element. Even with refinements, an accuracy no better than one part in 10.sup.6 was enabled. Furthermore, even minute vibration of the experimental equipment caused yet additional reduction in the accuracy of the measurement.